superpapermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Cragnons
History During the game, Cragnons are being kidnapped by the Floro Sapiens, who live in caves nearby. Scared and defenseless, they pray to the Big Rock Who Watches for help, and when Mario and his companions arrive on their quest for the Pure Hearts, the Cragnons understandably attribute their good fortune to their god. Mario and co. set off to save the Cragnons, only to discover that the Floro Sapiens had their prisoners brainwashed and working in the caves, mining jewels for King Croacus IV. Upon defeating the king, Mario and the others are informed that the Cragnons had inadvertently polluted the Floro Sapiens' water with their technology, which is what caused their ruler's madness and spurred them to retaliate against the Cragnons. Upon learning this, the influential Cragvision star, Flint Cragley (who accompanied Mario to the Floro Caverns), promises to spread the word and ensure his people manage their wastes with more care. Cragnons Cragnons are a species of strange, cavepeople-like creatures capable of speech. The name "Cragnon" may be a play on the word "crag", meaning a steep, rugged rock, which is appropriate given how Cragnon physiology and culture is centered around rocks. They even worship a benevolent stone deity known as the Big Rock Who Watches, and most Cragnons are named after rocks, minerals or rock formations. "Cragnon" may also be a pun on "Cro-Magnon", which refers to early types of modern Homo sapiens (humans); this may be a reference to the stereotypical "cave people" motif projected by the Cragnon society. However, despite living in the "stone age", Cragnons possess highly advanced technology, such as television (Cragvision), video recording, and radio, much of it made out of rocks. Cragnons have the notable habit of replacing many words in the English language with "crag" and "brah" (such as, "You getting your crag on, brah?"). Notable Cragnons *'Marbald' Is the mayor of the Land of the Cragnons. He is a Cragnon himself, and only appears in the game Super Paper Mario. When Mario, Bowser, Princess Peach and the Pixls arrive, he thinks that they have been sent by the Big Rock Who Watches, a spirit or god of sorts who watches over the Land of Cragnons. Marbald asks the heroes to help him defeat the Floro Sapiens and King Croacus IV, who are attacking the Land of Cragnons, which they agree to do. Jasperoid He resides in Downtown of Crag and is very important in the game. When the three heroes (Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser, along with the Pixls) first enter the Land of Cragnons, Jasperoid and Skarn are chanting to the Big Rock Who Watches for help to defeat the Floro Sapiens, who are enslaving the Cragnons. It is at this point that the heroes fall out of the sky and in between the two. The two assume that they were sent by the Big Rock Who Watches, and take them to Marbald, the Cragnon elder. When the heroes leave the elder's house, the village is empty. However if Mario or the other heroes keep on walking, leave the town, go off into the desert then return, they will find Jasperoid. Jasperoid gives them some codes. These codes must be used to make Warp Pipes appear. The codes tell the heroes which blocks to hit. Later in Chapter 5-1, there will be brown blocks that Mario and the heroes must hit in a certain order to make a Warp Pipe appear. There are two sets of blocks in the game: an easy one in the beginning of the chapter and a more difficult one at the end. Jasperoid recommends writing down this latter code for reference purposes, and he only gives the second code if the player says "please" to him multiple times. Flint Cragley He is a celebrity amongst his race, Flint has the highest-rated news program in all of Crag, and is the only Cragnon encountered who wears clothes other than animal skins and who doesn't insert "crag" and "brah" in place of other words. His name derives from Flint (a hard, resilient variety of quartz that was often the material of choice in making stone tools like arrow- and spearheads) and crag (alternatively Cragnon). He bears some resemblance to Indiana Jones (who he is even named after in some translations) and other celebrity documentarians like Steve Irwin. He is also somewhat comparable to Kolorado, from the first Paper Mario , as both are explorers, both are encountered in a cavern, and they both star in Chapter 5 of their respective games. HisTV show is called Flint Cragley's Cragtrotter, which is also the name of his theme, according to The InterNed. Cragley Ho! Hornfels He is the boomer in Flint Cragley Cragtrotter. He is partners with Monzo and is one of Flint Cragley's crew. He appears in the Floro Caverns. During the game, Hornfels got lost in the Floro Caverns (as did Monzo) and Mario, Princess Peach,Bowser and the Pixls had to find him and tell him where Flint Cragley was. After that, Flint blamed Hornfels (and then Monzo) for not having and losing the key that let them go deeper in the Floro Caverns. As it turned out, Flint had the key in his pockets (which might be a reference to Beldamblaming Vivian for losing Mario's sketch and the Superbombomb in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door). After that, Hornfels still followed Flint everywhere. *'Monzo' He is the cameraman of Flint Cragley Cragtrotter. He is partners with Hornfels and is one of Flint Cragley's crew. He is smaller than Hornfels and is yellow skinned. He does everything that Flint tells him to do and follows him everywhere. Flint and the crew are filming an episode in the Floro Caverns and Flint tells Monzo to stay where he was. Monzo did so, but as time went, nothing happened. After a while,Mario and the two other heroes as well as the Pixls tell Monzo where Flint had gone (and that Flint had forgot about him). After that, Flint blames Monzo and Hornfels for losing the key that led deeper into the Floro Caverns. As it turns out, Flint had the key in his pockets (it was there all along but he said it appeared by magic) and said to continue on their quest. Even after that, Monzo works with Flint. *'Gabbro' He is a Cragnon living in the Land of the Cragnons during Super Paper Mario. He shares his name with "Gabbro", a type of igneous rock. He is a big fan of Flint Cragley. He is also one of the few Cragnons to not get brainwashed and turned into a slave of King Croacus IV. While Gabbro was captured and brought to the Floro Caverns, with the help of Dottie the Pixl, he was able to hide from the Floro Sapiens. When Mario, Peach and Bowser arrived, Gabbro thought they were Floro Sapiens until Dottie corrected him. Dottie wanted to join Mario's team, but Gabbro did not want to lose his friend who helped him escape. Dottie replied she could only be with the people who knew how to control the powers of Pixls. With that, Dottie shrank Gabbro so he could escape the Floro Caverns without getting seen. Gabbro went through a small door and presumably returned to Downtown of Crag, though he is not seen again. *'Floro Cragniens' They are the brainwashed version of Cragnons. They were brainwashed by minions of King Croacus IV in order to get back at them for throwing garbage in the water that the Floro Sapiens thrive on. The name "Floro Cragnien" is actually delivered from "Floro Sapien" and "Cragnon". The difference between Cragnons and Floro Cragniens is that the latter wear aFloro Sprout on their head, which is presumably a mind-control device used by the fiends. Later in the game, Mario must wear a dead Floro Sprout on his head in order to pass through a special gate that leads to the Floro Sapiens inner chambers. If the heroes jump on, or otherwise defeat, a Floro Cragnien, they will lose 100 points. An obvious indicator that they are innocent bystanders who need to be rescued instead of being fought. You fight with O two times Cragnon Galery Floro Cragnien.png|Floro Cragnien Gabbro.PNG|Gabbro & Dottie Monzo.PNG|Monzo Hornfels.png|Hornfels Flint Cragley.png|Flint Cragley Marbald.gif|marbald Jasperoid.jpg|Jasperoid Floro Sapiens Their name is a pun on the scientific name for humans, Homo sapiens (Latin for "wise man"), replacing the genus name for Flora, meaning "plant life" (making their full name "wise plant" in Latin). They loosely resemble Crazee Dayzees, except with stem-like bodies. Their leader is King Croacus IV, who goes crazy after the Cragnon race inadvertently pollutes the Floro Sapiens' water with their wastes. The pollution sickens other Floro sapiens as well, and in retaliation, they begin to kidnap Cragnons, brainwashing them with Floro Sproutsand having them help mine the Floro Caverns for jewels for King Croacus' palace. Floro Sapiens' petals come in three colors: yellow, orange, and purple, and the game implies that these colors denote the plant's role in the Floro Sapiens kingdom, similar to Toads. The yellow Floro Sapiens are the commoners, the orange Floro Sapiens are the military generals, and the purple Floro Sapiens are the royal guards. Statistic-wise, all Floro Sapiens are the same, however. They attack by throwing their heads, and even if the head is destroyed, the bodies can continue functioning. Throughout Chapters 5-1 and 5-2, Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, and Tippi find themselves chasing down a band of Floro Sapiens carrying Cragnon prisoners. The Floro Sapiens will attack the player unless they are wearing a dead Floro Sprout on their head, fooling the flowers into thinking they're brainwashed and harmless. Eventually, the party discovers the secret entrance to the Floro Caverns and eventually defeat King Croacus, uncovering the truth about the pollution. The entire story is recorded by the Cragnon documentarian Flint Cragley, who vows to show the footage to his people and put a stop to the pollution, thus ending the feud between the two races. King Croacus is the light blue door boss Floro Galery floro'chuncks.jpg|"Floro' Chuncks" Floro Cragnien.png|Floro Cragnien Floro Sapien I.png|Floro Sapien 1 Floro Sapien II.jpg|Floro Sapien 2 Floro Sprout.png|Floro Sprout QueenCroacusI.jpg|Queen Croacus 1 QueenCroacusII.png|Queen Croacus 2 QueenCroacusIII.jpg|Queen Croacus 3 SPM_Boss_King_Croacus.jpg|Light blue door final boss - King Croacus IV